The Amazing Spider-Man 3 (film)
The Amazing Spider-Man 3 is American 2019 superhero film featuring the Marvel Comics character Spider-Man, directed by Marc Webb and released by Columbia Pictures. It is the third film in the Amazing Spider-Man series and the fifth installment in Sony's Universe of Marvel Characters. This films stars Andrew Garfield, Shailene Woodley, Dane DeHaan, Felicity Jones, Emmy Rossum, Emma Watson, Paul Giamatti with Ewan McGregor, Angelina Jolie and Jemma Dallender. Apperances Main Roles: *Spider-Man (Peter Parker) Returring Roles: *Mary Jane Watson *Jill Stacy Villains: *Green Goblin (Harry Osborn) (Death) *Rhino (Aleksei Sytsevich) (Death) *Black Cat (Felicia Hardy) Other Roles *Gabriel Stacy *Jessica Drew *Teresa Parker Plot The film starts off with a hideous goblin-like creature. The creature has superhuman abilities, as well as a glider, explosives, and flying razor bats. The creature is reaking havok on The Daily Bugle, looking for the person who takes pictures of Spider-Man for the paper. The photographer is Peter Parker, who puts on his Spider-Man suit and starts attacking the creature. When Spider-Man appears, the head of the Bugle (J. Jonah Jameson) thinks that they are working with each other as partners. The next day, Peter starts talking, via skype, with his girlfriend, Gwen Stacy, who is in London. He takes out a copy of The Daily Bugle and shows that on the front page the headline says "Goblin & Spider Terrorize Bugle". He also tells her that he's considering giving up being Spider-Man. The two tell each other how much they miss each other. Peter then speaks with his friend, Harry. Harry is wondering why his dad, Norman, hasn't appeared in days. The two compare a picture of the goblin with a picture of Norman and think that the two are the same. Meanwhile, Peter's friend, Mary Jane has developed a fasionation with Spider-Man, as she collects pictures and newspaper clippings of Spider-Man, although feels he is doing the city good. Howwever, she sees one picture of a half-unmasked Spider-Man kissing Gwen Stacy and belives that Peter is Spider-Man. he goes over to Peter to tell him that she knows and promises not to tell anyone. Ironically, Harry is right next to them when this happens. Meanwhile, it turns out that Harry and Peter are right as we see that the goblin creature is Norman. The reason he looks like this is because the serum he took was the venom from the spiders that bit Peter, which is why he wanted his blood to cure his illness. However, it turns out the vvenom could only work in the Parker bloodline. Meanwhile, Peter goes out as Spider-Man and he is hated for supposedly working with the Goblin. Because of this, Peter decides to go to London and visit Gwen, but Harry and M.J. go with him.In London, Peter and Gwen reunite and spends the day with Gwen, but Gwen ends up bond with Mary Jane later on. However, Norman's partner, Mysterio, an evil soecial effects artist tries to attack Lodon, but Spider-Man defeats him. Meanwhile, when Norman finds out that there is nore more venom and is starting to become human again, he relizes that he needs Peter's blood. He finds out that they went to London and goes there, via glider, and hires a cat burgler, Felicia Hardy, to get Spider-Man's blood. 800px-Chris-Cooper-Green-Goblin.jpg|Chris Cooper as Green Goblin Mysterio_spiderman_modern_by_workingclassdrifter-d5owxim.jpg|David Tennant as Mysterio That night, Felicia breaks in and tries to take Peter's blood. However, he stops her due to his spider-sense. The two fight for a while and Peter defeats her and she gets arrested. Norman then hires Mysterio to make it look like he's attacking London. The plan works and while Peter is distracted and his blood is taken by Norman, who becomes the Goblin once again. Peter, Harry, and M.J. are about to leave London, but Peter decides to stay in London with Gwen. However, Mysterio decides to fight Spider-Man. He uses effects to make it look like there are multiple versions of himself. Spider-Man almost loses as he's being attack by the real Mysterio. However, he defeats him by finding out who's the real Mysterio. He subdues him and is arrested. The Goblin comes by and says he wants more of Peter's blood so he can live longer. Peter refuses so Goblin takes Gwen and drops her where Spider-Man catches her. The two fight at the top of a clock tower, and Spider-Man manages to subdue the Goblin. However, during the fight, Gwen falls and is supported by a web connected to one of the gears. The gears gives way and Gwen again falls. Goblin is then defeated and Peter tries to save Gwen using his web. As Peter webs to catch her, she hits her head on the floor dying from the impact. Back in New York, Peter gets gives up being Spider-Man and spends every day for the next five months at Gwen's grave. M.J. is saddened too. This is because she was starting to become friends with Gwen. Because of this, M.J. plans on leaving leaving New York. Peter is inspired by a recording of Gwen's graduation speech and makes him meet up with M.J. and they decide to become a couple. In a mid crdits scene, we see that Harry is working on a formula that allows people to listin to his every command. He breaks Dr. Curt Connors, Elctro, and The Rhino out of Ravencroft, gives Connors the formula, and tells him to recreate the lizard formula. In a post credits scene, a man named Gustav Fiers breasks Norman, Myterio, and Felicia out of jail. He tells Norman that Spider-Man is gone and now the ''"Sinister Six" ''will lay waste to the people. Cast *Andrew Garfield as Peter Parker/Spider-Man *Shailene Woodley as Mary Jane Watson *Dane DeHaan as Harry Osborn/Green Goblin *Paul Giamatti as Aleksei Sytsevich/Rhino *Emma Watson as Jill Stacy *Emmy Rossum as Anya Corazon/Spider-Girl *Felicity Jones as Felicia Hardy/Black Cat *Angelina Jolie as Jessica Drew *Ewan McGregor as Gabriel Stacy *Jemma Dallender as Teresa Parker Category:Movies